


The Six-Year Gap

by Willowe (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Willowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is Sam's best friend, and it's obvious that there's something between them. But at 22, Gabriel is six years older than Sam and seems hesitant to make any sort of move, so Sam decides it's up to him to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six-Year Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Underage, but no smut. Just kissing between Sam and Gabriel, completely consensual and started by Sam (who's the younger one). Written for gonnamakeyouintoshoes on Tumblr!

The thing about Gabriel is that he just has this way of sneaking past all of Sam’s defenses, worming his way into almost every facet of the teen’s life until Sam can barely remember a time when Gabriel hadn’t been there in some form or other. And it has been awhile, at least four years, long enough for Dean to graduate high school with his best-friend-not-boyfriend-shut _-up_ -Sam-or-I’ll-kick-your-ass, Castiel. The same Castiel that he literally ran into his first day of high school, thus sparking off the chain-reaction that led to where they all were today.

Sam was twelve at the time, and he still doesn’t know why Castiel’s eighteen-year-old brother ever even acknowledged his presence, let alone took the time to play with him. Sometimes he still feels like that awkward twelve-year-old, waiting for the moment when his cooler older friend won’t want to play with him anymore.

If that ever happened, Sam honestly doesn’t know what he would do because at some point along the line Gabriel stopped being just his friend and-

“Yo, Sasquatch! Get your head out of the clouds, we’re gonna be late to the concert!”

Sam rolls his eyes, smiling in exasperation at Gabriel. “Yeah, and whose fault is that?” he asks, elbowing the older man as he walks by. “You’re the one who took three hours to pick a fucking shirt to wear.”

“It was so not three hours, you little shit!” Gabriel yells, but his eyes are twinkling with amusement, a smirk already tugging at the corner of his mouth, and Sam swallows harshly, suddenly feeling decidedly too warm.

Yeah, at some point Sam’s fallen in love with Gabriel, and he has no fucking idea what to do about it.

XXXXX

It’s the age difference, it has to be. Sam can’t think of any other reason why Gabriel hasn’t made a move yet, because despite what Dean seems to think Gabriel isn’t stupid, quite the opposite actually. Sam knows he’s noticed the flirting, the subtle touches and glances that he’s been throwing at the older man, and it’s not uncommon to see Gabriel staring at him with darkened eyes.

But that’s as far as it’s gone, and it’s frustrating as hell because as far as Sam is concerned Gabriel is the practically the most perfect person ever to exist. He’s hilarious, always pulling pranks on those around him, but he doesn’t make fun of Sam’s problems, always listens and does his best to help. He’ll still hang out with Sam, never giving the teen the impression that he doesn’t want to be there, and frankly Sam has the time of his life with him.

And it doesn’t hurt that he’s hot as _fuck_ , of course. Next to him Sam feels like the proverbial ugly duckling, too tall and gangly, not quite grown into his own body yet. But whenever Sam even hints at that, Gabriel’s quick to assure him that he’ll be a catch for whatever lucky teen gets him. Sam always has to stop himself from screaming that the only person he wants to get with is Gabriel.

So really, the only reason Sam can think of that Gabriel won’t get with him is his age, which is absolutely both ridiculous and depressing. Ridiculous because something like age shouldn’t matter, not when there’s only a six-year age difference, but depressing because there’s absolutely nothing Sam can do to change the fact that he’s 16 and Gabriel is 22. He’s just going to have to show Gabriel how serious he is, no matter what that takes.

XXXXX

They stumble back home after the concert in the early hours of morning, still riding the high from the endorphins and music and laughing loudly at one of Gabriel’s jokes. Dean is crashing with Castiel so they have the house to themselves, and Gabriel doesn’t hesitate to go through Sam’s CD collection and start blasting music, as if their ears weren’t ringing enough already.

“Gabriel, what the hell?” Sam yells over the music, though he’s still laughing and grinning widely.

“Too quiet in here, Sammy!” Gabriel yells back, but he does turn the music down ever so slightly before flopping down on the couch. “Fuck, was that concert amazing or what?”

“Definitely amazing,” Sam says, sitting carefully on the edge of the couch next to Gabriel, and he couldn’t help but stare at the sight of older man, Gabriel’s face still flushed and his lazy smile causing Sam’s heart to flutter. And if he stops to think about it he knows this is going to be a bad idea, but Sam feels on top of the world and he doesn’t hesitate before leaning down and pressing his lips against Gabriel’s.

Gabriel squeaks and flails briefly, kissing him back fiercely for a far-too short moment before firmly pushing Sam away. Sam whines, tries to lean in again, but Gabriel stops him. “Sam, Sam no, we can’t.”

“Why the hell not?” Sam says, voice still dangerously close to a whine. “I want this, and I know you want this too.”

“Fuck, Sam, that’s not the point,” Gabriel says. “I- Look, you’re awesome and yeah, if you were older I’d be all over you. But you’re only 16, and I’m six years older than you, and I don’t want to take advantage of-”

“Oh shut up,” Sam snaps. “You’re not ‘taking advantage of me’ or whatever bullshit you were thinking of spouting off. Not only did I kiss you first, but I’m of the age of consent.”

“You should be with someone of your own age,” Gabriel tries.

“They’re all idiots.”

And then Gabriel makes the mistake of saying, “It’s just hormones.” Sam growls at that- literally _growls_ \- and smacks Gabriel on the back of the head.  “Ow! The hell was that for!?”

“I have liked you- _loved_ you- for two fucking years, Gabriel, so it sure as hell isn’t just hormones,” he snaps, sliding off the arm of the couch and crossing the room.

He can hear Gabriel’s sharp inhale of surprise and the quiet, “Two years?” from behind him, and he shouldn’t stop because the older man’s already made it clear that this isn’t an option, but Sam turns back around anyway. Gabriel looks stunned, like someone turned his world upside and yeah okay, maybe Sam had, but there’s something different about the situation now, Sam can feel it. So when Gabriel silently beckons him closer he goes without hesitating, sitting down next to his friend.

“I like you, Kiddo,” Gabriel says softly. “Have for a little while now. But you’ve gotta understand, if we got together people would assume things. Hell, your brother might just outright kill me.”

“Naw, Cas wouldn’t let him,” Sam says with a grin.

Gabriel manages a slight smile. “Yeah, you’re probably right. But still… I’m not looking for some high school fling, and I’m not saying you are, but if we do this and you decide it’s not what you want don’t hesitate to back out, okay? I’d rather have you a happy friend than a miserable boyfriend.”

“Yeah, okay,” Sam agrees, grinning widely, but honestly he’s never planning on giving Gabriel up so it’s really a non-issue. “So, are you… Can we…?”

“How about I start with kissing you this time, and we work from there?” Gabriel asks with a smirk.

Sam laughs and moves to straddle Gabriel’s lap. “Fine by me,” he says happily, and silently adds, _As long as we don’t stop there_.

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible that other chapters will be added to this. One is currently in-progress but considering how long it's taking me to write it I don't want to make any more promises that there will be more to this story (which is why it's marked as "complete", although that may change).


End file.
